¿Dónde lo hacemos?
by ukime-sama
Summary: Eiji quiere hacerlo en la cama, pero Oishi dice que es más cómodo hacerlo en el piso, pero Eiji quiere que Daigoro lo presencie. Y los titulares, ellos solo escuchan a los integrantes del Dúo Dorado. (Ojo, no es Yaoi)


**¿Dónde lo hacemos?**

**Sipnosis:**

Eiji quiere hacerlo en la cama, pero Oishi dice que es más cómodo hacerlo en el piso, pero Eiji quiere que Daigoro lo presencie. Y los titulares, ellos solo escuchan a los integrantes del Dúo Dorado. (Ojo, no es Yaoi)

**Disclaimer- **Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi, ¿Dónde lo hacemos? © Ukime H.

Eiji- ¡Hoi, hoi! Hola minna, Boku wa Eiji Kikumaru. Esta historia se trata de Oishi y yo que vamos a hacer… (Una mano le tapa la boca)

Ukime- ¡Eiji! Jejeje, chicos, no se preocupen, no es nada. ¡Solo a leer!

Eiji- Demo…

Ukime- Eiji… ¡Urusai! Minna, matta ne.

— ¡Pero Oishi! Yo quiero hacerlo en la cama…— un pelirrojo hacia berrinche, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Eiji, en el piso es más cómodo… — con paciencia expuso su punto.

Fuera de la habitación del pelirrojo estaban los titulares, oyendo con sorpresa la discusión de la Goldem Pair, ¡Eiji y Oishi dijeron que querían hacer ¿Qué?!

Inui tomaba datos, Ryoma solo miraba el piso, ocultando su sonrojado rostro tras la visera de la gorra, Kaidoh miraba con rareza la puerta, Fuji sonreía como de costumbre, aunque cierto brillo sádico se veía en su rostro, mientras Tezuka… el estaba impasible, pero con los ceños muy fruncidos…

— ¡Oishi, yo quiero que Daigoro vea lo que hacemos, y como lo hacemos, nya!— el de los rasgos gatunos continuo, mientras la madre de Seigaku utilizaba toda su paciencia.

—Eiji, es mejor en el piso, hay más espacio para hacerlo.

Y se preguntaran que hacen los demás titulares allí, todos habían ido, porque escucharon que la mamá gallina de Seigaku iría a la casa de Eiji, y Fuji, como siembre, propuso ir, ¿Por qué razón? Eso solo lo sabe el castaño, vaya cabecita más perversa tiene.

—Haber, busquemos los pro y los contras, ¿Bien? — propuso el sub-capitán.

— ¡Hoi, hoi! ¡Esta bien, nya! Yo empiezo, es mejor hacerlo en la cama porque es muy cómoda. —dijo Eiji con entusiasmo.

—En el piso hay más espacio.

—Daigoro nos vera haciéndolo.

—Podemos utilizar todos los materiales para hacerlo.

— ¡Hoi, hoi, nya! No se que más decir, ¡Ya se!, estaremos en mejor posición mientras lo hacemos…

—Más bien, podemos hacerlo comiendo, si lo hacemos en el piso.

—Pero… nya, Eiji quiere hacerlo con Daigoro…

—Daigoro no podrá hacerlo, yo sí… Esta bien Eiji, tu ganas. — viendo el rostro tristón del chico gato, le cedió la decisión de escoger el lugar para hacer lo que debían hacer.

— ¡Sí, nya!

—Pero hagámoslo rápido, no quiero llegar tarde a casa, voy a escoger los materiales para hacerlo…

— ¡Hoi, hoi!

Los titulares estaban plasmados, ¿Cómo es posible que la madre de Seigaku permitiese eso? ¿Cómo es que el inocente e infantil Eiji pensase en eso? El mundo estaba loco, eso decían ellos.

—Ya esta, Oishi, tenemos todo para hacerlo, pero… ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

—Haber, creo que aquí dice, sujete la cara, no muy fuerte, ni muy débil, mientras deposita…

¡Plash!

La puerta fue abierta estrepitosamente, los titulares temieron los que podían ver tras esa puerta, aunque el genio seguía impasible, el más bien estaba… malicioso.

No pudieron evitar que la hermana del acróbata entrara, porque esta dijo: Voy a llevarle algunos materiales para que lo hagan…

Ok, eso dejo muy poco a la imaginación, ella portaba una bolsa grande y negra, por lo que no pudieron ver que contenía, aunque ya se lo imaginaba…

Cuando abrieron la puerta, ok, no se lo esperaban…

Eiji estaba sujetando una cabeza… de juguete de esqueleto, mientras Oishi leía un pequeño manual que decía "¿Cómo armar un esqueleto?" Y dentro de la bolsa solo había… brazos, piernas, huesos… todo para construir un esqueleto.

— ¡Hoi, hoi! ¿Nya? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Eh… ¿No lo sabían? Pensé que les ayudarían hacer la tarea de biología, bueno, nos vemos hermanito. — y se retiro.

Los otros solo tenían una cara… mejor ni lo menciono.

**Fin**

¿Qué…? Buenos, no se si sea de humor o no, pero me gusto hacerlo, digo, hacer el fics eh, no piensen mal, ¿Es eso no…? Bueno, ¿Merezco comentarios?

Atte. Ukime H.


End file.
